disneyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Malévola
Malévola é uma feiticeira e a antagonista principal em A Bela Adormecida (1959). Ela se ofende por não ter thumbsida convidada para o batizado da princesa Aurora, e tenta vingança contra o Rei Estevão e a Rainha, amaldiçoando Aurora. Como Chernabog, Malévola é uma encarnação do mal puro, responsável por todas as desgraças no reino do rei Estevão, ela parece ser particularmente oposto das três boas fadas, Flora, Fauna e Primavera, seus pólos opostos, que fazem tudo ao seu alcance para manter Malévola e sua magia negra esmagadora na baía. Malévola é também famosa por seu papel como uma das antagonistas principais da série Kingdom Hearts. Com seu design, gótico elegante, de animação dramática e extravagante e arsenal ilimitado de poderes mágicos, Malévola é atualmente uma das vilãs mais famosas e mais populares da Disney. Malévola aparece na forma alta,muito magra e bonita mulher de pele verde pálida com um rosto estreito e um queixo proeminente. Ela também tem olhos amarelos e um cocar com chifres, que é o símbolo de sua magia negra. Ela está vestida com um manto preto e roxo com asa de morcego como bordas, e usa um anél de ouro com uma grande pedra circular negra misteriosa nele. Malévola é uma feiticeira cruel, ao contrário das outras três fadas madrinhas no filme, e seu mal lhe permite executar muitas magias e poderes. Ela carrega um bastão com uma esfera brilhante verde na ponta através da qual ela lança suas magias, que incluem a habilidade de teletransportar-se ou enviar raios de luz em inimigos. Ela também é capaz de mudar de forma à vontade em inúmeras formas, incluindo uma luz flutuante, raio hipnótico e um enorme, monstruoso dragão preto e roxo. Ela não é de toda cômica ou pateta como alguns dos outros vilões da Disney, apesar de que ela faz às vezes exibir uma espécie de senso de humor negro. Seus asseclas são uma legião de goblins e trolls criaturas semelhantes. Ela também é freqüentemente acompanhada por seu corvo de estimação chamado Diablo. Ela parece ter um capricho menores em relação aos objetos leves holding, como ela parece estender seu dedinho ao segurar uma tocha para a frente, como evidenciado durante a sua captura do Príncipe Felipe. Personalidade Para fazer uma longa história curta, Malévola representa pura maldade. Ela é cruel e desonesta, e fará o que for preciso para alcançar seus "maus" objetivos. Além disso, ela é muito maldosa, que é mostrado por insultos do Príncipe Felipe depois que ela capturá-lo. Sua frase mais célebre "Você pobres tolas simples, pensando que podiam me derrotar. A mim, a Rainha do Mal." indica que ela é um pouco narcisista. Ela acha-se acima de todos, até mesmo a chamá-la mais próximos aliados "seus animais de estimação". Papel no Filme thumb Para o batizado do bebê recém-nascido Princesa Aurora, as três fadas boas vêm conceder três presentes para a criança: presente de Flora é a beleza e Fauna a música. Antes de Primavera ter a chance de dar a criança um presente, Malévola chega com seu corvo, empoleirado em sua equipe. Com raiva de não receber um convite, ela amaldiçoa a filha decretando que antes que o Sol se ponha no seu décimo sexto aniversário a criança morrerá, atráves da punção de seu dedo em um fuso de uma roca de fiar. Ela então deixa ao mesmo tempo cacarejando. Primavera, incapaz de desfazer a maldição toda ela é capaz de altera-lá de tal forma que Aurora não morrerá, mas apenas introduzirá um sono profundo, que só pode ser quebrado com um beijo de amor verdadeiro. Revanche Exigente Como 16º aniversário de Aurora se aproxima, Malévola castiga Goons, que estupidamente foi à procura de um bebê há 16 anos, para encontrar a princesa. Ela, então, envia seu corvo Diablo para procurar a princesa. Diablo consegue encontrar o local escondendo de Aurora e as fadas. Com esta nova informação Malévola coloca seu plano á seu próximo passo. Quando a princesa e as fadas retornaram ao castelo no fim da tarde, Malévola encontra Aurora sozinha e, como uma aparição hipnótica semelhante a uma vontade-o-wisp á, atrai até uma escada secreta no castelo no topo de uma torre alta para uma roca de fiar. Ela encostou o dedo e caiu no chão. As fadas chegaram tarde a tempo para Malévola zombar delas; ela então em seguida desaparece. Ela e os Goons vão para a casa de campo, onde eles esperam para o príncipe Felipe, que tinha arranjado para atender Aurora (que ele só sabia ser como uma campônesa). Quando ele chega, eles o capturam e levam-o ao domínio de Malévola, a Montanha Proibida. Derrota thumb Flora, Fauna e Primavera resgatam Felipe e lhe-dam o escudo da virtude e a espada da verdade, o que é notado por Diablo, que busca o Goons. O príncipe e as fadas ainda são capazes de escapar, Primavera transforma Diablo em pedra. Entretanto, Malévola emerge, vê Felipe á escapar e tenta assasiná-lo com raios. Como ele continua, ela convoca uma floresta de espinhos que cerca o castelo. Quando ela vê que Felipe, com ajuda das Fadas Boas, é capaz de cortar de cortar por entre os espinhos, ela aparece diante dele, e se transforma em um enorme dragão. A batalha é entre dois, mas, eventualmente, Felipe a mata quando Flora, Fauna e Primavera encantaram a espada da verdade. Ela cai de grande altura e se queima, Felipe olha para baixo para ver que ela tornou-se seu manto sobre a terra; a espada da verdade, ainda embutida na capa, fica preta. Outras aparições Mickey Mousecapade Malévola aparece como o chefe final da versão norte-americana do game Nintendo Mickey Mousecapade (na versão original japonesa, o chefe final é a Rainha de Copas). O Point do Mickey Malévola fez caminhos freqüentes como um dos convidados no Point do Mickey. Nomeadamente, um episódio, "Halloween Para Hades", centrada no Hades tentando cortejá-la. Malévola inicialmente rejeita Hades, então Mickey tenta ajudá-lo por Hades ensinando como ser bom. A técnica falha e ele fica tão furioso que tenta matar o rato. Malévola gosta do mal no Hades e concorda em sair com ele. Mais tarde no episódio, eles são vistos jantando juntos. Malévola também aparece ao lado dos vilões como parte de sua música na Point dos Vilões. Parque da Disney thumbMalévola é um vilão ícone nos Parques Disney, juntamente com o Capitão Gancho e Jafar. Malévola aparece como um personagem metable durante determinados períodos. Fantasmic! No meio da noite ao vivo Fantasmic espetacular! Malévola é chamada de quarto por A Rainha, que pretende matar o Mickey Mouse, de uma vez por todas. A fim de batalha Mickey, Malévola se transforma em um dragão. Malévola queima a área com as habilidades que cospe fogo, mas é morta junto com os outros vilões por Mickey que usou a Espada na Pedra. Por causa do peso pesado dessa fantasia, ela geralmente é desempenhada por um membro do elenco masculino. Dream Along with Mickey No show ao vivo do Castelo estágio no parque Magic Kingdom, em Walt Disney World, Malévola reaparece com seu mais novo adepto do Capitão Gancho e Sr. Smee. No show do gancho e Smee tentou atropelar a celebração de Mickey sonho. A dupla não Malévola e decide aparecer. Malévola aparece e informa a o Mickey e a Minnie, ela será a nova governante á transformar o Reino Mágico de "O Lugar Onde pesadelos virarem verdade!". Malévola consegue assumir, mas seus planos são ameaçados por Pato Donald, que lembra a todos Mickey acredita em sonhos. Mickey usa o poder dos sonhos para derrotar Malévola. Capitão e Smee fugiram dos heróis, deixando Malévola chamá-los de sua famosa frase imbecis. Malévola decide sair, mas lembra Mickey não viram a última da sua. Com uma explosão impetuosa Malévola desaparece enquanto Mickey e seus amigos comemoram. Kingdom Hearts Séries thumb "Imagine comigo, o mais glorioso de futuros ... Sete do mais puro coração, cada um cheio de luz. Quando reunidas, elas dão o poder de governar todos os mundos. " Malévola, a Terra Malévola aparece em Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, o seu papel para baixo para que o graduado de um antagonista do menor, só que desta vez em seu mundo de origem de Enchanted Dominion. Em algum ponto no tempo, Mestre Xehanort fez contato com ela e pediu sua ajuda para atrair Terra à escuridão e contou a ela sobre Kingdom Hearts e as sete Princesas de Coração. Deste ponto em diante, Malévola se tornou ainda mais com fome de poder e desejou para ganhar controle completo sobre todos os mundos, sem saber que ela está simplesmente sendo usada pelo Mestre Xehanort como parte de uma conspiração muito maior do que se desenrolaria na década seguinte. Em sua terra natal, Enchanted Dominion, que a maioria joga fora o mesmo papel que no filme original, só que desta vez manipulando a escuridão no coração da Terra de forçá-lo a roubar o coração de Aurora, em troca de ajudá-lo a localizar o mestre Xehanort. Como no filme, ela captura o príncipe Felipe o-aprisiona, mas Ventus e Aqua vão libertá-lo. Ela confronta tanto Aqua e Felipe na ponte para o castelo do Rei Estevão e se transforma em um Dragão de três metros de altura para combatê-los diretamente, mas é derrotada. Antes que ela possa ser terminada fora, Malévola foge da cena e começa seus planos para capturar todas as sete princesas. Mais tarde no jogo, ela cruza com o Pete preso, e o libertá, criando o cenário para sua aliança.